A control system and a control method for selecting and tracking a motor vehicle are disclosed here. This system and method are based in particular on environmental sensors in motor vehicles and support a driver or an autonomously driven motor vehicle. For example, a suitable other motor vehicle is selected from possible motor vehicles.